


Impossible Things

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abused Barry, Abused Winn, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Barry Allen, Everyone protective of Barry and Winn, F/F, F/M, Hurt Barry Allen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Iris West, Protective Leonard Snart, alienbarry, doctorwhofusion, hurt winn schott, past abusive relationships, the flash and supergirl crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: "The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles" - The Doctor.Barry made the terrible mistake of trusting his boyfriend Eobard Thawne (though to the world he is Harrison Wells) with his secret and Eobard kidnapped him, he keeps Barry in a secret facility. Barry has been kept in Star Labs for years and fears he will never escape. Everything changes when his childhood friend Iris saves him. Barry and Iris become closer and fall for each other. But Eobard is obsessed with Barry and will do anything to get him back.Meanwhile James and Winn have had feelings for each other for a long time but have been too afraid to admit it. Winn is hiding a big secret and is scared of how James  would react, while James is recovering from a broken heart and is afraid of getting hurt again.(Kara, Hank and Mon-El are all human).This is also available on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/596749495-impossible-things-westallen-and-scholsen-chapter-1Here is the link to the trailer:https://youtu.be/LcMRFaRTwos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this story :) 
> 
> Warning: there is attempted rape in this chapter and mentions of a past abusive relationship.

Barry felt his heart race in fear when Eobard came in and sat on a chair next to the table he was strapped to. Barry flinched when Eobard carded his fingers through his hair, there was a time when Barry would have melted at that gesture but now it just made his skin crawl. He wished more than anything he was back at home with his family and friends, and going on adventures with them with the Tardis.

Barry's fear increased tenfold when Eobard climbed on top of him and kissed him hard. Barry tried to fight but it was impossible to escape being strapped to a table. Tears spilled from his eyes when Eobard tried to take his trousers off but he was suddenly fell off Barry and he looked in shock to see Iris standing there, her eyes blazing with fury. Iris punched Eobard hard enough to knock him out. Iris ran to Barry and cupped his face with her hands.

"Iris?" Barry said in disbelief. Though it had been years since he had seen her Iris was still just as beautiful. Barry was certain this was a dream and he was afraid that he was going to wake up at any moment and still be at the mercy of Eobard.

"Hey it's me, it's me", Iris said gently and kissed his forehead in an attempt to calm Barry. Iris then unstrapped Barry and helped him off the table, Barry had to lean against Iris for support. Barry was badly hurt and he couldn't remember the last time he had been fed. Just as they were about to leave Eobard suddenly leapt over the table and tried to grab Barry, but he was thrown against the wall and was actually knocked out this time. Barry was even more shocked to see his ex Leonard Snart.

"We need to go now!" Len said and helped Iris support Barry.

They ran and ran but it was so hard for Barry to run and in the end Len carried Barry, though that seemed to anger Iris who wanted to carry him. Barry's heart hurt and he felt very awkward being carried by his ex especially given how badly their relationship ended, but the priority was to escape so Barry tried his best to put that aside. They continued to run and could hear thundering feet behind them but didn't stop. They lost their pursuers and nearly escaped but before they could they ran into Hunter Zoloman who was just as obsessed with Barry as Eobard was.

"Give Barry to me now", Hunter said darkly and Barry flinched at the hunger in Hunter's eyes that was directed at him.

Iris stood protectively in front of Barry who was still in Len's arms and Barry felt Len tighten his grip on him. "That's never going to happen!"

Hunter laughed and pointed his gun at Iris, "If you don't I'll kill you".

"I won't let you hurt him".

Hunter just laughed again, "Oh you are far too late for that".

Iris growled and tried to launch herself at Hunter too angry to care about the gun pointing at her. Hunter and Eobard had ripped the man she loved away from her and she didn't even get a chance to tell him how she felt. She wasn't going to let Hunter take Barry away from her again. But a hand on her arm stopped her, she turned to Barry and he shook his head.

"Iris don't, just give me to him".

"No! I can't-"

"Please I would never forgive myself if you or Len were killed because of me".

"We aren't giving you up Scarlet", Len said fiercly. Barry's heart hurt even more at the nickname, Len had given Barry a beautiful red scarf for his birthday while they were together, and he wore it so much that Len once teased him by calling him Scarlet and the name stuck. Barry still had the scarf he just couldn't bear to let it go. Barry winced when he remembered the terrible fight it caused between him and Eobard, it wasn't the first fight but it was the worst. Eobard had accused him of cheating on him with Len and hit him for the first time. Barry had been terrified and tried to run using the Tardis but Eobard used his secret against him so he had stayed until Iris had caught Eobard abusing him. Iris had tried to save him but Eobard kidnapped him and took him to Star Labs and he had been there ever since.

"That is so sweet, but I'm afraid I am going to have to kill you both", Hunter said with a smirk and just as he was about to pull the trigger the gun was taken off him and Barry's heart swelled when he saw Kara who pushed Hunter to Joe and he handcuffed him.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping Barry-"

"You can't arrest me without everyone finding out that Barry is an alien".

Joe glared furiously at Hunter, "I can no one would believe you and for what you have done to my son I'm making sure you will never get out of jail!" Joe's eyes softened though when he turned to Barry. Barry could see unshed tears in his eyes. He gave Hunter to Alex and Maggie who after smiling happily at Barry left with him. Kara ran to Barry who was being gently lowered to his feet by Len and hugged him tightly, he thought he could see Iris glare at Kara confusing him.

"Barry I have missed you so much!" Kara said tearfully.

Barry clutched Kara tightly, "Me too", Barry managed between sobs.

Kara reluctantly let go of Barry to allow Iris and Joe to hug him. "Oh Bear don't scare us like that again". Joe said shakily. Barry nodded not trusting himself to speak. They stayed like that for a long time and when they released Barry spoke up. "Where are the others?" "Waiting in the van, they'll be so happy to see you", Iris said and cupped his face again. "I um... there is something I would like to talk to you about later", Iris said nervously.

"I would also like to talk to you about something", Barry said just as nervous.

Len observed the interaction and scowled, he could tell something was going on between Iris and Barry and he hated it. He wanted Barry back in his arms but he had his chance with Barry and he blew it. He wished so much that he could go back in time and change everything but that was impossible. Barry would certainly not allow it and Len didn't know how to fly the Tardis. 

Barry noticed that Len was standing awkwardly behind everyone, Kara tried to talk to Len but he just glared at her and she sheepishly backed away. Barry went over to Len and hugged him tightly. Len gaped at him but hugged back. "Thank you so much for saving me, you... you didn't have to".

"Of course I had to I couldn't let that bastard keep you here".

"Even so I just wanted you to know how much your help meant to me".

Barry saw Len raise his hand and nearly caress his cheek but he retracted his hand and Barry was confused by the disappointment he felt. Barry's eyes widened when a thought struck him, "Um guys where is Eobard?"

Len immediately ran to the room Barry was kept in, he heard Kara making Barry stay with her while Iris and Joe followed him. Everything in the room was gone, Len wouldn't have known that Barry was kept prisoner in here for years if he hadn't seen Iris helping him escape. Len punched the wall in his anger. Eobard Thawne was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story :)

6 years ago...

 

Barry had the TV on but he wasn't really watching it, he was waiting for Len. They were meant to be spending the night in, Barry had made Len his favourite meal instead of ordering take out. But in the end he had to put it in the fridge and order take out anyway. Len was four hours late again, he often was late to dates or had to cancel them and it hurt so much. Barry knew Len's job was important to him but he missed Len and just wanted to be wrapped in his loving arms. 

Barry jumped when the door slammed shut, he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until the sound woke him. Barry rubbed his sleepy eyes and saw Len but he stomped off to their room without even looking at him. Barry sighed and followed Len who was blinking in confusion at the empty bed. 

"I waited up for you". 

Len jerked and nearly banged his arm on his bedside table. "You didn't have to do that", Len said angrily and glared at Barry. 

Barry looked forlornly at the floor, he had hoped that Len would be happy he waited and that he would want to see him. "But I wanted to, and-" Barry was interrupted when Len's phone beeped, Len got it out and grinned happily at the screen and texted a reply. Barry tried to move close to Len to gain his attention but he immediately moved back and quickly put his phone in his pocket. "Len I never get to see you anymore I... I miss you". 

"I have to work late hours Barry", Len said and Barry's heart hurt even more when Len said his name coldly instead of the warmth he used with his nickname. "My boss is giving me a hard time and I just want to sleep, I don't want to have a fight right now". 

Barry fiddled with his scarf anxiously, he knew it was odd to wear it inside but he wore it when he was missing Len wherever he was. "I don't either but-"

Len suddenly stormed to Barry and yanked his scarf off harshly making him yelp in shock, "If I don't do my job I won't be able to buy you stupid trinkets like this!" Len shouted. 

Tears pooled out of Barry's eyes, "Is that all this is to you, a stupid trinket?" Len's eyes widened and he was about to protest when the door bell rang. Len sighed in frustration and after throwing the scarf back to Barry he opened the door. Barry followed to see who was at the door and his heart plummeted at the words the young man spoke. 

"I had such a wonderful time with you Len, shall we continue back in my bedroom?" The man said and tried to kiss Len but he stopped him. 

"Len?" Barry said brokenly. "Have you been with him all the time you said you were at work and missed our dates?" 

"Barry I'm so sorry-" Barry ran out of the apartment he was about to run to Joe's house when Len grabbed his arm. "Please can we talk about this?"

Barry tried to get his arm out of Len's grip but he wouldn't let go, "I don't want to talk I don't want to see you right now, let go of me!" 

Len didn't let go though, he tightened his grip and pulled Barry close and tried to kiss him but Barry wouldn't let him, "I love you I can't lose you". 

"Then why did you cheat on me?"

Len looked away guiltily, "I just..." Len trailed off unable to answer. 

Barry managed to get his arm out of Len's grip, "We're over Len I can't trust you anymore". Barry ran to Joe's house and Len called after him begging for another chance. 

 

Now... 

 

Barry shook himself out of that memory. He was so happy to see Len again but at the same time seeing him brought back painful memories. Barry had given Len another chance but they fought all the time and Len would often say hurtful things, in the end Barry had enough and broke up with him again. 

When Barry reached the van he almost fell over at the force of Cisco and Winn's hug. Barry laughed happily something he hadn't done for years. Lena, Caitlin and Julian joined in the hug after Lena stopped Barry from falling. "We have so many movies you need to catch up on", Cisco said to lighten the mood after a while his voice was wobbling from crying. Barry let out a watery laugh and hugged Cisco tighter. 

Though Barry didn't want her to Caitlin examined him for injuries, they couldn't take him to a hospital they would find out he was an alien and he would be locked up again. They took Barry home and called Oliver to let him know they had found Barry, Oliver had enlisted Felicity and the others to help look for Barry too. They had found a few places Barry could have been held and they were searching in one of the other locations as where Hank and Eddie. Oliver, Felicity, Hank and Eddie immediately came over and were overjoyed to see Barry. Joe and Iris threw Barry a homecoming party. Barry was grateful for the party but at the same time he felt a bit nervous around so many people. He had been trapped in a very small room for years and was feeling overwhelmed. Iris noticed and was sitting with him and Barry melted into her embrace. A while later Winn and Cisco joined them on the couch. 

"Hey Bear, how are you doing?" Cisco said worriedly.

"I'm a bit shaken up but with you guys here I'm much better", Barry said sharing a meaningful smile with Iris. "Winn have you and James got together yet?" Barry said with a smile. Winn immediately blushed at the mention of James and Cisco nudged his arm playfully while Iris smirked at him.

"What? No he wouldn't feel that way about me". 

Cisco rolled his eyes, "Come on man, don't tell me you haven't seen the way he stares at you. In fact he's staring at you right now", Cisco said happily nodding to Winn's right. 

Winn looked in the direction Cisco was indicating and his blush deepened when his eyes locked with James' and James smiled brightly at him. He was talking to Kara and Lena and Kara gave Winn a knowing smile. Winn wished he was brave enough to make a move but even without his secrets he didn't think he could. A guy like James was so different to a guy like him and Winn couldn't see why James would be interested in him. Cisco gave Winn a sad look and asked to talk to him alone. 

"What's up?" Winn said trying to sound nonchalant but completely failing. 

Cisco put his hand on Winn's arm, "Hey, I know you're scared after Jason but James is a great guy I think you should give him a chance". Cisco said gently. Cisco didn't know his other secret though and Winn was afraid James would look at him with fear or hatred if he found out. 

Winn looked at James again and turned back to Cisco, "What if he hurts me?" Winn said anxiously hugging himself. 

"I don't think he would but if he does, he will have to deal with me and the wrath of the others. 

That made Winn smile, he knew Cisco and his friends would protect him. They were all overprotective of him even more so now because of Jason. He remembered one day at work when Cisco was visiting, Stephen a colleague, had been harrasing him for a long time...

 

Three months ago... 

 

Winn looked sadly at the photo of him and Barry together. He and his friends were doing everything they could to find Barry but still no success. He missed him so much, he hoped that wherever Barry was that he was okay. Winn jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He sighed internally when he saw that it was Stephen, he looked around for Cisco, Kara or James. Unfortunately Cisco had not come back from talking with an old friend and he couldn't see Kara or James anywhere. Stephen caressed Winn's cheek making him flinch. 

"So would you like to get a coffee with me?"

Winn sighed, "I'm sorry Stephen but the answer is still no". 

Stephen glared at Winn and roughly pulled him up, Stephen dragged Winn out of the office not caring that Winn fought him all the way. Winn had tried to get help but everyone was too focused on their work to notice, they were too scared of facing Cat Grant's anger. 

"Stephen stop let me go!" Winn said trying desperately to get out of Stephen's grip. Stephen slammed Winn against the wall and kissed him again ignoring Winn's struggles. 

"You're mine", Stephen said darkly and kissed Winn again, Stephen's hands roamed all over him causing tears to pool of out Winn's eyes. Terrible memories of Jason were crashing into his mind. A while later Stephen was suddenly pulled away from Winn. Winn's eyes widened at Kara and Cisco's anger, Kara punched Stephen and Cisco threw Stephen into the wall hard enough that he was knocked out. They both rushed over to Winn. 

"Winn, Winn are you okay?" Kara said in concern as she and Cisco hugged him. 

"I am now, thank you", Winn said shakily. 

Kara and Cisco comforted him the best they could and reported Stephen. Cat had been furious and immediately called the police but Stephen had friends in high places and to Winn's horror avoided arrest and Cat had no choice but to allow him to continue working at CatCo. Stephen continued harassing Winn and he considered quitting but he had come so far and loved his job too much to do that so Kara and James always protected him, even Cat had become protective of him and did everything she could to protect him. 

 

Now...

 

"I don't know, I think I might give him a chance". 

Cisco grinned, "Great because he's coming over right now". 

"What?" Winn said anxiously and spun around, Cisco was right James was coming over. "Cisco-" Winn cut himself off when he saw that Cisco had left to re-join Iris and Barry. Cisco said something to Barry and Iris causing them to smirk and give Winn a thumbs up. Winn rolled his eyes but couldn't stop a smile. 

"Hey Winn", James said happily. 

"Um hey", Winn rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me sometime", James said. 

Though Winn was anxious he couldn't deny that he was in love with James and had been for years. James was worth the risk. "Yeah I would like that", Winn said with a grin and he knew it was the right decision when James' smile lit up his face. 

 

While James and Winn talked excitedly about plans for their date, Barry and Iris had managed to get away and were in Barry's old bedroom. Iris gently took Barry's hands as they sat down on the edge of the bed, Barry relished in the comfort before being rescued he couldn't remember the last time someone was gentle with him. 

"Barry, I... I can't imagine what you have been through. A long time before you were taken I", Iris took a deep breath before continuing, "I fell in love with you but I thought you were happy with Eobard and I was too scared to tell you. But all these years I wished I had told you and now I have you back I couldn't keep it from you anymore". Iris looked at Barry anxiously afraid he didn't feel the same way but to her delight he was smiling beautifully at her. 

"I love you too so much but I need time to recover I'm not ready for a relationship yet. Could you wait for me?"

Iris hugged Barry tightly and he hugged her back, "Of course I can, I will wait for as long as you need me to don't feel pressured to start a relationship with me later if you are worried about me moving on. You're more than worth the wait Barry".

Barry nodded into Iris' shoulder not trusting himself to speak. A while later Iris left but Barry stayed needing some time to himself. Barry jumped when his phone rang, they had kept it for him and gave it back to him. Barry's heart had warmed it was another sign that his loved ones had never given up on him. It was an unknown number but Barry answered it in case it was a friend who had got a new phone. 

"How dare you love Iris? You love me!"

Barry's blood ran cold at the familiar voice. "Eobard, h-how can you know-"

"How do you think Barry? I can see you and you better enjoy your freedom while it lasts because you will soon be strapped back on that table". 

"No please just let me go". 

"I can't do that Barry I love you too much". 

"Please-" Barry tried but Eobard just hung up. Barry sank to the floor and curled into himself, his body shook with his sobs.


End file.
